psifandomcom-20200214-history
Claircognizance
Claircognizance is the ability for a person to acquire psychic knowledge without knowing how or why he or she knew it. The user can gain information about a person, object, place, or event through intrinsic knowledge, as in it just "comes to" the user's mind. Basic Definition Claircognizance means clear-knowing. It is that you know something, and (often) without memory of how you got to know it or why you know it. It's just a simple fact that you know and that you can't deny it (with some things). Though it can be very hard to get confident on things that aren't so clearly undeniable. "Don't ask me why because I don't know" Explanation via Models Spirit Model From the view of someone whose craft is based on the spirit model, explaining claircognition is fairly simple. A sentient spirit tells the user the requested information, or in some cases, even manifests that information with great accuracy. The spirit might or might not include traits of emotions in the process. Some might define it also as a 'information sharing' ability between the spirit and the user. Information Model The view of someone whose craft is based on this model might have a more accurate explanation. Everything being data (again, it's a model, there isn't any absolute truth in this domain so far) , everything can be copied and pasted for one's understanding, every bit of data copied and decoded, the nearby information as well. Someone with this capability can , and will, be a sharing point between different information sources. (more information on models can be found here) Occurrences Claircognizance takes shape in many, many ways. Like knowing if somebody lies, or "having that gut feeling" that you shouldn't take that road without knowing why. Or taking your bag/ stuffing something into it, and it turns out you suddenly needed it (or you "just knew" you had to take that). Developing I would say: have confidence! Learn to trust yourself, gain confidence in your ability. I cannot deny some things I know, that is simply because I am unable to, like denying I need oxygen to breathe. But I doubt everything I can doubt, and I know many other people do that too. But you don't have to do that. If you feel like taking that other route, why don't you take it. It can be difficult to see if you do the right things, so pay attention to all good things, like standing less in traffic jams. You can develop it by automatic writing. Take a pen and a piece of paper and ask yourself a question. Write whatever comes into your mind in response, but don’t allow your mind to think about the information you’re getting. Another way to further develop is to use this ability. For this technique you are going to need a pack of normal playing cards. Now open the pack and take the jokers out of the deck and shuffle the deck, then lay the deck of card face down on the floor. Then take the top card of the deck and lay it face down, and do not look at the card. Now place your hand over the card and blend your energy with the card and clear your mind of all thoughts and focus on the card. Without guessing, see if you can read whether the card is black or red, and when you're ready turn the card over. If you are right, place it in the right pile and if you are wrong place it in the wrong pile. Then take the next card of the deck and place it face down and try reading it. Do this for all 52 cards and be honest with your self. There is no point it cheating, you're only cheating yourself. On a note pad or in Notebook record how you went and try again the next day see you go. Do this daily for best results. Use Being able to just know things without any source can gain you many insights and can help your life. *'Detecting lies' *'Knowing things from people' '(like if someone is having a bad time) *'Insight in choosing/ making decisions Enlightenment To do this ability just think about what the right answer to your question is until you are enlightened when it comes to knowing what the right answer is. Before you try out this ability practice it. One way to practice it is to use a coin with two different pictures on each side. Just flip the coin in the air and then catch it.Then try to figure out which side is facing upwards, heads or tails. Keep practicing this ability until your brain does not have enough energy for this ability. When this happens take a break and wait until your brain has fully recovered before practicing again. Also take note of anything that you experience while practicing, like for example feelings. Remembering these experiences may help you a great deal. With practice and time you will start to achieve significant progress. Positive Reading To do this ability all you need to do is be 100% positive that you will find the right answer to your question while trying to figure out what the right answer is. When doing this, you will say the right answer to the question out loud. If you do not say the right answer out loud, it is because either something is blocking or obscuring your ability to use this ability or because you do not have the ability to do this ability at all, so if this ability does not work, examine yourself (especially your brain and/or mind) and try to find out why it does not work for you. (Take note of how you feel when you try using this ability and take note of how you feel before and after you try using this ability. (Especially in your brain and/or mind) This will help you greatly. Pointing Search To use this ability to find an object all you need to do is point with a finger to where you think the object you are looking for is and while doing this put literally every thought that you have in the tip of the finger that you are pointing with. Also, this ability might not work right away and may take practice and getting use to to finally work. Plus, while practicing, take note of any sensations that you feel, doing this can help greatly. Also, when your brain feels drained of energy and you feel discomfort in your brain stop practicing and wait until your brain has fully recovered before practicing again. One way to practice is to use two different playing cards, like for example a jack of clubs and an ace of hearts. Shuffle them until you do not know which card is which, then put each one on a table or some flat surface face down. After this, practice this ability. Use it to find one of the cards. Keep practicing and remember any sensations that you may feel and remember anything you might learn when practicing. Follow these instructions and you will master this ability sooner or later or maybe even sooner than you think. Claircognizance Category:All Abilities